With My Honey on the Moon
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "He couldn't help looking at her, his beautiful wife, as she strode across the dance floor. She never stopped to dance, just thanked everybody for coming, having brief conversations with their guests." Jisbon, takes place after the finale. Fluff, nothing else. Rated K plus just to be sure.


**A/N: I'm uploading this story sooner than I intended because I feel like I need to clear my name after the previous fic, even if I still stand by my opinion that it's a marginally good fic.**

 **This is fluff. That's all, folks, just fluff. No Angst or anything.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

 _ **'With My Honey on the Moon'**_

He couldn't help looking at her, his beautiful wife, as she strode across the dance floor. She never stopped to dance, just thanked everybody for coming, having brief conversations with their guests.

He remembered what she had recently disclosed to him, and now that he knew, he realized it was very obvious that she was pregnant. She was too emotional about the making of their wedding that it should have made all of his alarm bells go off.

He hadn't made a plan for their life before today, just that he would build their cabin for them to live in, and be the best husband he could ever wish for her. Now she was expecting their child, something he couldn't have wished for even in his best fantasies. He knew they had to appreciate every moment of their time alone before their baby was born. After that, all of their time would go to their little miracle.

So he would plan the perfect honeymoon for her, even if he knew that he was all that she needed. As she was still chatting with their friends, he quickly booked the most expensive suite that he could afford, nothing would be able to be enough for his beautiful Teresa.

She walked towards him, holding two glasses of champagne, and sat on his lap, her legs dangling off one side. He moved to take the glass out of her hands, but she moved her hands away.

"Just one. I promise I will be a good girl after this. We need to celebrate, and I can't do that today with a non-alcoholic strawberry cocktail."

He chuckled and took the other glass from her, and before he took a sip, he kissed her delicious lips, feeling her smile against his.

"Just tell me when you want to leave and we'll go."

"You want to leave early?" Her voice could have been taken as being serious, but the glint in her eyes told him that she was only teasing. "I spent a lot of time not arranging this wedding, we better appreciate it."

He almost choked on his drink and she laughed at him, brushing his hair, and he felt love spread through him with her in his arms, and he felt his heart jump a little as he realized that he would get this, for as long as they were alive. She was his beautiful wife, and he got to spend the rest of his days by her side.

"Let's go," she whispered, the laughing from before still lingering in her gorgeous eyes. "I don't want to party and have to behave while I could be kissing you the way I want."

"Are you sure? We can never get this evening back."

"Exactly. Let's get out of here."

And they slipped away without telling anyone, not wanting to end their fun.

~...~

"Where are going exactly?" she asked him. They had been driving for about fifteen minutes now, and she was getting restless, her hands darting out sometimes to touch him, often in inappropriate places - for driving, at least.

"Our hotel suite."

"I thought we would stay in the Airstream."

"Did you think that I would think that that small bed would be enough to make love with you in?"

She chuckled and when he looked to his side, saw that she was blushing.

"I guess not."

When they arrived at the hotel, he hardly gave her any time to stand on her own two feet, merely swept her off of them as he carried her inside. They immediately went up to their room, but even though his initial build up to this moment had been fast, as she closed the door behind them, he slowed down.

"Patrick Jane, are you getting cold feet?" she asked him, stepping close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his around her waist and lifted her into the air, her face level with his.

"Quite the opposite. I want to take my time cherishing you."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him, but he was skilled at reading her, and he knew she wanted him to get her naked as soon as possible.

"Consequently, it will drive you mad."

"And how are you going to do that?"

He walked them to the big, spacious bed they hadn't even looked at, just quickly gazed, and lowered her gently onto the mattress, kissing her lips immediately, not being able to get enough of her. Her hands already started working on his clothing, but he pushed her hands away, kissing down her neck.

"You just lay down and relax."

"I can't relax while you are doing these things to me, Patrick Jane."

"Then I will prove you wrong."

Of course he did.

~...~

They hardly saw anything of the room, too caught up in one another, but he did appreciate having this big bed all to themselves, so they had enough space to move around and she could move her arms around in passion without hurting herself. A little while before the first sign of light presented itself through the curtains, she was showing the first signs of exhaustion. He knew she wouldn't sleep if he didn't do anything about it, so he stopped what he was doing and simply kissed her, whispering words of love to her, until she fell asleep in his arms, content but tired down to the bone.

He awoke with her lips against his, and it instantly sent a smile to his face, his hands reaching out to hold the back of her neck. She inched closer to him, bringing her body flush against his, both of their legs spread so their bellies were touching.

Her belly. She was pregnant. He had almost forgotten, being so busy with consummating their marriage, wanting her to be as close to him as physically possible.

She seemed to notice that his thoughts changed, and she pulled back, looking into his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just remembered that you… I can't believe I forgot."

"Well, we were pretty hyped up."

He smiled, remembering what they had done in the past few hours, and kissed her again, showing her how much he loved her - but he knew she already knew.

His free hand wandered down her body until it covered her belly, and he took a small break from her lips to lift the covers and lower himself until he could place his lips next to his hand.

"I can't believe you're pregnant."

"We didn't do anything to prevent it."

"True. But," he started, kissing her belly once more, "I can't believe that there's a tiny human in there right now. Can you hear me, tiny human? I already love you, so much."

When he looked up at Teresa, he found that she was fighting tears, and while keeping one hand on her belly, he scooted up and kissed her cheek.

"Now don't get emotional," she whispered, smiling as she brushed his cheek, and he couldn't deny that he was, in fact, getting a bit teary-eyed as well. "I think it's my job at this point."

He smiled, and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "My beautiful wife. My amazing, sweet, gorgeous Teresa Lisbon."

She simply kissed him, and he knew why, as tears were streaming down her cheeks, and he pulled away briefly to look at her.

"Happy tears?"

"Patrick Jane, how can I ever be sad when you're my husband?"

"I hope that's a promise."

She rolled her eyes and continued her kiss, their arms completely wrapped around the other.

~...~

They ordered room service, not wanting anyone to disturb the happy mood they were in. They ate it happily, talking about nothing really significant, mainly just recapping their wedding the day before.

"Did you see Abbott dancing?" she asked him, popping a strawberry in her mouth. She made herself laugh thinking of the memory, and seeing her carefree naturally brought a smile to his face, too. "That man sure knows how to dance, but I didn't expect it!"

"Well, guess you should never judge a book by its cover."

"I always thought you would be an amazing dancer, too, but I was so wrong."

He lowered his sandwich.

"Hey! I'm an excellent dancer!"

"If you say so."

He got up to prove it to her, wiggling his hips, and she chuckled, looking at him while continuing her breakfast. When he lay down beside her again, she fed him a strawberry. He deliberately sucked in one of her fingers, and she didn't pull back.

"Now what?" she asked him all of a sudden, and of course he knew she wasn't talking about his dancing anymore.

"I don't have anything planned. Really, this little one has changed everything," he stated, his hand on her belly. "But I do want to finish our house before she's born. More than want, I need to. We can't raise a baby in the Airstream. And… I want you, _us,_ to have an amazing honeymoon. We deserve it."

"We sure do." She leaned up and kissed him, and he tasted the strawberries on her lips, making his heart warm. "But not anything that will make us bankrupt. This room was already too much, and then this ring…"

For extra measure, she looked at it, both rings flashing brightly on her slender fingers. He took her left hand in his, kissing the ring, making sure his lips touched her skin, too.

"Nothing is too much for Mrs. Jane."

She rolled her eyes but he saw the blush on her cheeks. It would take both of them some getting used to this situation, after years of pining for each other. They were finally together, married even, and he loved the idea, the feeling it gave him.

He was proud to be able to say that she was his Mrs.

"I have been thinking about what you said, wanting to go away."

He looked at her, curious to find out where she was going with this. She ran a hand through his curls.

"Let's do it," she stated.

"Not permanently, though. Right?"

She nodded.

"I think I can make that compromise," he replied, smiling brightly at her. "And we'll call it our honeymoon."

She would really have no idea what she had just started. He would spoil her senseless. He might just be able to change her mind.

~...~

He had always loved spending time with her, enjoying her company, taking all of the playful insults she threw his way. He enjoyed looking at her, seeing how different kinds of compliments hit differently, with some of them she smiled, knowing he was right. With others, she blushed, or brushed it away.

Especially now that she was his wife, he loved her company even more. He didn't need to hold back, mind his words, afraid that he might hurt her or say something he didn't mean to say yet.

She sat in the passenger's seat, crossed, her legs in his lap while he drove. He occasionally lowered his hand, massaging what he could of her feet.

Whenever he would look to the side, he would find her hand on her belly, her thoughts obviously far away.

"How big do you think our baby is now?"

"How far along are you?"

"Like three weeks, maybe four."

"You don't know for certain?"

"Well, no. I didn't go to the doctor yet, because I only barely know it myself."

Of course he understood. She had always been bad at keeping a secret, his cup for his birthday was an exception. It didn't mean, however, that he always knew what she was thinking, like she always thought. It was just very obvious to him when she was too excited to keep something to herself. It was likely that she had wanted to tell him as soon as possible, and the fact that they had their wedding as well likely made it impossible for her to visit a doctor.

"Okay. Well, if it's three or four weeks, he is likely as big as a… like a poppy seed, probably."

"Maybe it's a she."

He nodded, looking at her again. "It wouldn't matter to me either way. I will love them with everything I have."

"I have no doubt about that."

He smiled and focused back on the road, her hand reaching out to touch his arm.

"Where are we driving to exactly, Jane?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea. I have a map of Texas in the glove department."

She took it out, opening it, and started looking around at the signs next to the road.

"I still have no idea." Then, he felt she had an idea, and he almost smiled at her revelation. He saw her lift her hand, close her eyes, and blindly put her finger back on the map.

"Pearland." He chuckled at the name, and she shook her head. "Never heard of it. Who knows, maybe it's the next big thing."

"Pearland it is then." She gave him instructions, and he followed them down to the letter.

He looked to his side, finding her gazing out the window.

"I love you," he felt the words escaping. He couldn't be helped. Every day with Teresa Lisbon was the best day of his life.

~...~

Pearland, Texas was not the next big thing, but they had a nice dinner and they had walked down the short boulevard holding hands. They sat in front of the Airstream with their favourite tea, looking at the few people who passed their spot.

"I don't think I want to go back to work. Like ever."

"What do you mean, Jane?"

He paused, thinking about his next words. "I'm not made for a nine to five job. I'm not made for a job in general. I… My life would be fulfilled when I get to care for our little one. I don't need much more."

She looked at him, no doubt thinking about his words. If he knew her well, she was not thinking about whether she wanted that kind of life for him, but rather if they were able to have it financially, maybe even morally.

"I can do all sorts of things on the side, for extra money. I don't want you to think that I need to work and that it will force you out of your job. I know you want to keep working, and this will allow that."

"But what will you do all day?"

He chuckled at that sentence. "You never cared for what my occupations were during the day. To answer your question, I will raise our child, perhaps take up a restful hobby. I've always wanted to keep my own kitchen garden."

She went silent, and he looked at her, judging her current emotion. He came up empty.

"If it is what you want to do, I will not be able to stop you."

"That might be true, but I don't want to force us into a life that one of us doesn't want."

"It's not that… it's just… I'm trying to wreck my brain over how it would look like."

He let her think for a little longer, not keeping his eyes off her.

"Okay. I think we can manage. But we have to communicate. I don't want either of us to become unhappy if this is the path we're taking."

He smiled at her, and she returned his smile while still taking a sip of her tea. She put down the cup and stood.

"We've done enough thinking for tonight. Make love to me."

He could never pass up an opportunity like that.

~...~

They toured the state like that for a few days, and every day he found himself wanting to look at her, at what their unborn baby was doing to her body, even if the changes were barely discernible. She would always tell him that he was seeing things that weren't there, but he knew he wasn't crazy. Her body was changing, accommodating for new life, and he was the witness of it all.

He lay in her arms, his head on her shoulder, and she was tracing the skin on his upper arm with just her index finger. He felt so lucky that he got to have this, have them, and he wondered if he would ever get used to it.

"I don't want to go back to reality," she whispered. "I want to stay in our little bubble, forever."

"Then let's do that. Let's never go back."

She looked down at him.

"We can't do that, Jane. We have to get back eventually."

"I know. Let's not think about it too much."

She kissed the top of his head, her hands still on his naked skin. It briefly made him feel like her child, safe in her arms, her love pouring out of everything she did. He realized that their baby would be the luckiest kid alive; Teresa Lisbon would make an excellent mother, the best she could be, and he knew it.

"Teresa?"

"Yes?"

"I am so happy. No, I mean it. I look at you, knowing that I'm your husband, that you're my wife, and I think my life is complete. I know it is. I am so grateful that I get to see you every day when I wake up, and when I go to sleep. I get even happier knowing that in about eight months, we will have a little one, who is no doubt going to look like their mother, and will be absolutely beautiful. And I look at the future unlike I ever did, because I used to fear it, not knowing how to hold on, but I've got you now. And… I couldn't be happier. But I feel like I will be happier. And it's because of you. I guess… what I'm trying to say is… thank you. You have done so much for me over the years, and you did it all not knowing if I would ever return the favor."

He paused, not able to look at her but knowing why.

"I love you, Patrick Jane. I've known you for years, so I knew what I signed up for. I have never needed anything back from you, but the fact that you're giving it now is more than enough for me."

"I just feel like I'm not enough for you."

She made him look at her, her hands in his hair, brushing his cheeks.

"You've known me for years, too. You know I don't settle for second best. If I did, I would have stayed with Greg. Or Walter." _Or Pike_. "You may have hurt me over and over again, pushed me away, treated me like crap, but I knew you loved me. It was hard, but I learned to see your love in the smaller things. Like how you got me small gifts no one else would ever have given me. Or that you usually stayed at the office until I left. But now… now I have you. And the love you give me now makes up for years I spent alone, away from you."

"I'm so sorry. You deserved way more."

"It's okay. Just promise me that you will continue to show me how much you love me. I can't live without you, not anymore. I don't think I ever could, since meeting you."

"I never should have stayed. If I had left after that first case, you wouldn't have been hurt so many times."

"But I wouldn't have loved you as much as I do now. I think I would never have loved anyone like this."

He supposed that she could see that he still had his doubts, just like she almost always knew what he was thinking. Really, if anyone was the mentalist, it was her.

"Hey. You need to stop thinking like that. Being stuck in the past will only bring you more pain. And right now, where we are at this point in time, is too good to be clouded by the past. It is good, isn't it?"

He nodded, and she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Then let's just focus on that."

He brushed her cheek, then his hand went up her face, brushing down her hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"We both made excuses not to love each other, over the past few years. It takes a while to step out of that."

Her words were right, of course. She always knew what to say, especially to convince him how much she loved him.

"I love you, Teresa."

"And I love you, Patrick."

He kissed her good, like he was always supposed to do, and like he always would kiss her as long as she would allow him.

~...~

They neared the end of their leave, and they knew they had to return to reality now. Neither of them wanted to, really, so they both looked for ways and excuses to stay like this for a little longer.

Eventually, with their last night having commenced, they made as much love as physically possible, knowing they would be exhausted in the morning but not caring one bit - that was for later care.

As they prepared to drive back home, Jane felt a small sense of sorrow, as he knew that they would likely not have something like this soon. He wanted to be able to devote all of his time to her, but they both had their duties at home - he had to make their cabin baby-proof, and she had to get back to work and try to have the best pregnancy possible. He suspected that would be a problem for her, considering she was a workaholic.

He decided that he would whisk her away from work from time to time, to make sure she was getting enough rest, because she wouldn't do that otherwise, he knew.

The bathroom door was always opened in the little Airstream, because they didn't have secrets anymore, everything was uncovered, both inside and out. She stood in front of the bed, getting dressed, and he was about to shave, when he felt her soft hand on his arm.

"Can I do it?"

He looked at her, wondering whether he trusted her with a razor on his skin, but he knew he did.

"I raised three little brothers. Everything they know now, I taught them."

He nodded and handed her the razor, and she motioned for him to sit down so she could reach him better.

It felt so intimate to have her shave him, had never had anyone to do it for him. Angela hadn't done this, was too afraid to nick his skin, but mostly she just didn't care for that part of his personal grooming. Even if she had preferred him to stay as clean-shaven as possible, she had never helped him with that. They were intimate in other ways.

He looked at Teresa's face, a little line of concentration between her brows, her hands carefully working his small stubble. He should have shaved sooner, he was pretty sure he hurt her face every time he kissed her, but she hadn't complained once.

With every touch, he just fell for her more. He thought he was already at his limits, but she just proved him every day that there was no limit, and that he could fall for her even deeper.

"Teresa-"

"Don't say anything. I will cut you."

He raised both of his hands to lower hers.

"I love you."

She smiled and shook her head. "Hush. I need to continue."

"Why?"

"If we make love like this it will make such a mess."

He chuckled, and he knew that if there wouldn't be any shaving cream on his face, she would be able to see him blush.

"Okay. You make a fair point. Do continue."

She rounded up the shaving quickly, cleaning his face with a damp cloth and applied his aftershave, after which she kissed his lips, and he felt her smile. He could only pull her towards him to kiss her, spreading his legs so she could step in between them.

"I can't believe you trust me so much."

"You have never given me a reason not to trust you."

She just smiled and brushed his cheeks. He put his hands on her bottom, pulling her even closer.

"Let me look at you," he whispered. She didn't protest, even though he knew that she would find this a strange query. He registered her beautiful eyes, deep and passionate like emeralds, the freckles on her cheeks like dark chocolate sprinkles in cream, the rosy blush she often sported when she was in his arms surrounded by love, her luscious lips he would never get enough of… he would never tire of looking at her.

"We should do this every year."

"What?"

"Go away. Every year for our anniversary, we should just redo our honeymoon. Because I fear that we won't have enough time for ourselves once the little one is here, and I want to have some time alone with you."

"Okay. Nothing too expensive, though."

He rolled his eyes.

"We have enough money to spoil you and our little one."

"Jane…"

"Alright. Alright." She smiled, and he put his hand on her belly, lowering his head so his next words were aimed at their baby, still safely tucked away in Teresa's womb. "Please don't be a cheapskate like your mother. I want to spoil you, too."

Teresa hit his arm but her smile never strayed.

He loved her so much.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go. I'm sorry if I sound pissed off, because I am pissed off. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this piece, which was completely void of any Angst because I feel 80% of you don't like my Angst.**


End file.
